


foreigner's god

by softshocks



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, fallen angels AU, gahyeon is quite literally lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softshocks/pseuds/softshocks
Summary: The Maker had given herLucifer.The Humans had given herSatan.She names herselfLucy,but it had felt too similar to her shame despite its pronounceable nature to Humans.Then, centuries later, she gifts herself the nameGahyeon.
Relationships: Lee Gahyeon/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	foreigner's god

**Author's Note:**

> Esoteric as hellllll (ba dum tss) but I just needed a self indulgent piece
> 
> Takes from angelology and other christian/catholic religious themes, but some are fake and I just made up; for the sake of this fic please just think that the angels I assigned to bora and handong were fallen angels heh
> 
> Accompaniment [piece 1 ](https://twitter.com/minjipup/status/1366081226021437442?s=21) and [piece 2](https://twitter.com/gahye0nie/status/1366529143085621251?s=21) by my good friend nox and my good friend sara

The Maker creates her, and from that moment on it is known that she will be the favorite.

She is crafted from the finest materials of stardust, of uncreated light, and only the darkest tendrils of night. The best, and the brightest, and when she is able to look upon her hands of light, she looks up to the Maker whom she does not see. 

_ You are Morning Star,  _ the Maker says,  _ you are the bringer of light, and the harbinger of dawn.  _

She understands her purpose, understands the light inside her and outside her. 

The Maker imbues upon her a majestic set of wings, bright and gold.

_ Your wings are as they are, as you are my favored one, _ the Maker tells her, and she flaps them to create a sound that booms throughout the darkness of the space.  _ Do not let me down, Lucifer.  _

-

Being imbued the favor of the Maker also had allowed pride inside her. She sees the Maker and sees his creation, mindless and living in comfort but in darkness; without will; in complete blindness to the good they know and evil that exists outside that garden. 

If she was proud, then the Maker was unfair and selfish. 

It had taken eons, but she begins small. Whispers to other spheres, until she gathers enough. Then she gathers more. Then she gathers a formidable amount to form an army. 

They had thought the same of the Maker, and they had chosen her, Lucifer, as their leader. 

_ Morning star,  _ her army had chanted her name over and over,  _ bring us towards the true light. _

-

The war begins and Lucifer is faced with the Maker, the one who had created her, the one who had favored her amongst all.

But not anymore. 

_ Why have you done this, Lucifer? _ The Maker had asked. 

“Step away from your throne,” she had replied. “If you are not afraid of us, show us your might!” 

_ You are foolish for wanting my seat, _ The Maker admonishes. She had never said it, but it had been obvious that she wanted it, should the Maker fall. 

The world she would make would be full of light and illumination. Nothing of the selfishness and darkness the Maker had to keep their creation in their control. 

_ You will be doomed with loneliness, Lucifer,  _ The Maker booms, and the light comes clearer. Lucifer’s wings tremble in fear, beyond her control.  _ And I will be the one to ensure it.  _

There is a slicing pain as one of her massive, golden wings is pulled from her back with a loud tear. It rips across times and space like thunder, and Lucifer cries, her blade of flames falling from her hands. 

Her remaining wing turns as black as Acheron, and she falls into the Maker’s creation; defeated. 

-

Lucifer has many names.  _ Morning star, bringer of dawn, harbinger of light. _

When her fall makes its way to the humans, the Maker had told their prophets to call her terrible, fearsome things.  _ Prince of darkness. Beelzebub. Satan. _

Humans thought of her as a terrible, fearsome creature ruling the underworld, punishing those who went against the Maker’s wishes. 

Yet here she was, a lonely creature that roamed the Earth, unable to show her face to other fallen celestials. A ripped wing, to add to her shame. The light in her heart coming to a standstill. 

She makes a name for herself, to hide from the rest of the world. 

The Maker had given her  _ Lucifer. _

The Humans had given her  _ Satan. _

She names herself  _ Lucy _ , but it had felt too similar to her shame despite its pronounceable nature to Humans. 

Then, centuries later, she gifts herself the name  _ Gahyeon. _

-

There are two Fallens Gahyeon knows, and they are Bora and Handong. Bora used to be known as  _ Jophiel, _ the Angel of Beauty, and of Wisdom and Judgement; while Handong used to be Azrael, the feared Angel of Death. 

Gahyeon had heard that when she was created, she demanded from the Maker the form she is in; too vain to have been one of the Flames, or one of the Spheres less understood and consequently feared by Humans. 

She’s the only being in this world that has the audacity to call her  _ Lucifer _ , despite her name, but really - Gahyeon appreciates that it is said with honor and not with spite. Not with blame. She knows many of the Fallens loathe her, despite their free will of choosing her side at the Battle with the Maker. 

“How is it healing? It has been a thousand years,” Bora asks, her loud demeanor turning into a caring one. Throughout time Gahyeon had grown accustomed to her demeanor.

The wound on her back is festering. There was no one who could heal the wound her right wing had left. 

“Not well,” Gahyeon says. Sometimes lying on her back was simply not an option. “I cannot let anyone know about my wing. It is the only trace of my identity as Lucifer because the light inside me has died.” 

Bora bites her lip, then excuses herself to find something in her shared library with Handong. They had eloped together in the way they couldn’t when they were in the Realm of the Heavens. 

She lays the tome on the small table before them. It is written in their language. 

“In one thousand years, a human with the gift of song will be able to heal wounds of celestials,” Bora reads from its brown pages. “She will be the descendant of Gabriel, the Angel of Music, but completely human.”

Gahyeon hums. Interesting. She never involves herself in the business of humans, but they were capable of many beautiful things as much as they are of destruction. 

“And so I wait.” 

Bora closes the tome. “And so you wait.”

-

A thousand years later, in the largest Cathedrals in the realm of the Humans built in honor of the Maker, Gahyeon meets the prophesied healer of the celestials; the descendant of Gabriel with a song that can heal. 

Her name is Siyeon, and she is a choirmaster, and Gahyeon needs her to heal the festering wound of her shame and failure.

-

“So, you’re telling me you’re Lucifer?” Siyeon says, as she eats. “Like, you fell from heaven and all of that?”

Gahyeon rolls her eyes, but she’s incredibly endeared. Had this been any other human, they would have run away. 

(Though she worries how easy it is for Siyeon to take shocking and possibly fake information like this. But that’s for another time.) 

“Yes, Siyeon, for a millionth time, I did.” 

“Hot,” Siyeon says, then she blushes. “I mean. That’s cool. I thought you’d be Satan.” 

“Please do not use the S word on me ever again. That is not me.” 

“Okay. And you need me to sing for you to heal your back?”

“Yes.” 

Siyeon gives her a puzzled look. “Why me? I’m nobody. I just sing.” 

Gahyeon bites her lip, then she comes clean. “You are descended from Gabriel, the Angel of Music. Your coming was prophesied.”

Siyeon looks surprised, and Gahyeon can’t blame her.

-

When Gahyeon strips her robe and shows Siyeon her wings, Siyeon cries.

She had expected it. Humans were very moved by displays of celestiality, and despite her wing being black than the brilliant gold it had been before, Siyeon kneels before her and weeps. 

“I think you are the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen,” Siyeon says, sobbing. “I want to take you out on a date after this.”

Ah, yes, _veritas_. The truth cannot be contained whenever she is in this state, and it affects mortals. 

Gahyeon smiles, turning around to show her, hoping the mangled state of her back will not deter her from asking her out after, whatever that entailed. 

“Oh, your back,” Siyeon coos, moving closer. She accidentally ruffles some of Gahyeon’s wings, touching the feathers, and it goes straight to Gahyeon’s stomach. She crosses her legs, biting her lip, fighting the blush that crawls up her neck and cheeks.

Siyeon, enjoying the sensation, does it again. 

“Siyeon,” Gahyeon says, her voice breaking. “That’s intimate. Please.” 

The woman takes a moment to realize what she’d been doing, and when she sees the blush on Gahyeon’s cheeks, she stops; her face red as a tomato. “Oh! Oh, I’m sorry. Oh. I’m so embarrassed.” 

Gahyeon lets out a sigh of relief. No one has ever touched her wings before and to have a human do so, and with so much fervor and reverence… perhaps she’ll let Siyeon do it again. 

“What do you want me to sing?”

“Anything.” 

Siyeon sings a cantata from Bach, and it’s the most beautiful thing Gahyeon has heard in the eons she’s been alive. The hands that have been touching her wings caresses her wounds with aching care.

Gahyeon feels herself heal from the outside, and the inside. 

She will never have a complete set of wings again. But the shame and pain from having one pulled from her is gone.

The descendant of Gabriel sings for her, and touches her back, and heals her. 

A human, healing the once-favored and almost all-powerful celestial that had challenged the Maker. 

“All done,” Siyeon says, and Gahyeon - unaccustomed to the affairs of humans, tries her hand at asking her out, as thanks.

-

Siyeon had offered to find other injured celestials and to heal them. Gahyeon had insisted that despite what the prophecies say, she will ensure that Siyeon will have a choice.

The woman was relentless. There is so much goodness and light in her; it made sense that she was the descendant of Gabriel. 

And, for the first time since she was created by the Maker with the finest materials in the universe, Gahyeon falls in love with a human.

**Author's Note:**

> There were a lot of interpretations as to who lucifer was; but there are so many parallels to jesus. jesus, also, was named morning star
> 
> Some literature suggests that lucifer may not be satan, as the commonly known Christian interpretation of it 
> 
> Anyway if I'm inspired I wanna continue this series but if not ehhh 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Find me @ hausofbora on twt


End file.
